Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to bearing systems; and more specifically relate to bearing systems comprising high-temperature superconductors and applications thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional bearing systems typically include various components that are mechanically coupled to one another, such as roller bearings disposed in a race. Such systems are subject to various limitations, including limitations due to friction. Lubricants, such as grease or oil, can be employed in an effort to reduce the unwanted effects of friction, such as the production of heat, but friction can nonetheless render conventional systems insufficient for certain applications. Consequently, many conventional movement systems are limited by friction, such as between the atmosphere and a body moving through it, or within the body itself, such as between bearings, gears or other components.
Examples of conventional applications that suffer from the limitations imposed by friction include transportation and transport systems, such as aircraft, trains, passenger vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks), and the like. Other examples would include virtually any machine having moving parts, such as a wheel turning about an axle, blades rotating about a support, generators, turbines and pulleys, among others. Further examples would include applications having other than rotating or spinning parts, such as linear motion applications. As a result of friction, such applications have certain limitations that may be perceived as drawbacks, such as limitations as to velocity, speed or rate of movement. For example, even when using existing air transportation, it can take many hours or even days to move from one destination to another. Travel between the same destinations may take even longer in a train or other vehicle.
At least some efforts have been made to reduce the effects of friction in various applications. For example, magnetic levitation vehicles, such as so-called “maglev” trains, offer an alternative to other forms of transportation, but are nonetheless generally not as fast as air travel. Maglev trains attempt to reduce friction between the train and the rail(s) along which it moves. However, it is well known that maglev trains are extraordinarily expensive. In fact, this expense could be prohibitive in at least some (e.g., large scale) potential maglev railway constructions. A significant cost in constructing maglev trains is the cost of the rails themselves because of the long distances that need to be traversed and the costs of the materials needed for the rail. In an effort to further reduce friction, travel can take place within an evacuated tube to reduce the friction caused by air. Proposals have been made to build maglev trains within evacuated tubes to eliminate the friction with air and potentially allow for travel at increased speeds. The problem remains, however, of the expensive and potentially prohibitive cost of building the rail upon which the maglev train would travel, due in part to the level of sophistication and intricacy of the rail itself (which typically must be maintained along the entire length of the rail).
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a reduced-friction bearing system useable for numerous applications, from simple mechanical systems requiring only basic movement (e.g., rotation about an axle or other axis, bicycles, basic machinery) to more complex movement systems such as vehicles, aircraft, turbines and complex machinery. For example, in the case of a maglev train, there is a need to eliminate the rail entirely (or at least the need for an HTS or magnetic rail), and create a system of transportation that utilizes a reduced-friction bearing system, such as for a reduced-friction wheel assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to at least partially alleviate one or more of the above-mentioned concerns. A further object of the present invention is to provide an at least reduced-friction bearing system that can be utilized in numerous applications. Additional objects of the present invention are to provide a commercially and economically viable manner of reducing friction in wheel bearing and other movement systems and to provide systems and methods in support of faster and more efficient travel. Another object of the present invention is to provide an at least reduced friction environment within a wheel system that supports a vehicle rather than between the vehicle and a track.